Nadia Park
Nadia, a character in the Perfect Match series, is your character's cousin. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Nadia has medium-length black hair tied at the back, brown eyes and a fair skin complexion. She wears a gold chain necklace with a circular gold-rimmed teal pendant, a fuschia blazer with two side pockets and long sleeves rolled up to just below the elbows over a blue and white striped dress, which has a matching belt tied in a ribbon, that ends as a skirt that stops mid-thigh. To disguise herself from Eros, she wears a yellow, off-shoulder, long-sleeved top with a floral design and dyes her hair, which is now worn over her collarbone, velvet. Though she also sports a gold choker, her necklace is retained. Personality Nadia is a charismatic yet romantically inept woman. She has been let down numerous times by men who have walked into her life and walked straight back out again, which is shown to have a crushing effect on her, as shown when Steve disappeared. However, she quickly picks herself up again and carries on as normal once the initial heartbreak has subsided. Nadia looks out for her cousin and they have a close friendship, living not too far from each other in Brooklyn. Being an artist, she has an intense passion for art, wanting to visit the Louvre for a long time. Nadia is emotionally volatile. A single conversation can have her shift through several mood swings, from sad to surprised to comically furious; notable examples are those about Steve's disappearance involving marshmallows, her alias as an assassin, and the Park cousins' pep talk on the rooftop before the gala. She not only tends to spout profound sayings, especially when it's about art or existence, but can also sputter unreasonable or outlandish exclamations, like sacrificing her firstborn child to get into one of Winona's shows, or resurrecting Your Character and killing him/her herself if he/she dies by Eros' hands. She can also be very histrionic, seen by her panicked texts to Your Character at Khaan's house, her demands to Steve after playing getaway driver, and of course her defense of Steve's marshmallows. Damien mentions, to Alana's shock, that Nadia is terrible under pressure, and Your Character supports this claim, such as when Nadia is high on boba tea or facing a client deadline. She also tends to defy authority or regulations, like when she refused to change into formal wear at Rowan West's request, or when she went skinny-dipping because "the pool's after hours sign was mocking her". However, despite all this it still shows how much she cares for the group, being their motivator as they oppose Eros. Chapters Perfect Match Book 1 * Chapter 1: True Love, Guranteed * Chapter 2: Match Made in Heavean * Chapter 3: Where The Heart Is * Chapter 4: The Getaway * Chapter 5: Home Again * Chapter 6: Swan Song * Chapter 7: Familiar Faces * Chapter 8: Star-Crossed * Chapter 9: Behind the Curtain * Chapter 10: Fight or Flight * Chapter 11: Lying Low * Chapter 12: Arms Race * Chapter 13: On Track * Chapter 14: Thin Ice * Chapter 15: Before the Storm * Chapter 16: Belly of the Beast Book 2 * Chapter 1: Set in Motion * Chapter 2: Unlikely Ally * Chapter 3: Doppelganger * Chapter 4: Aftermath * Chapter 5: Game of Love (Mentioned) * Chapter 6: The Sirens * Chapter 7: Who We Are * Chapter 10: Going Public * Chapter 11: And... Action! * Chapter 12: Mirror, Mirror * Chapter 13: The Eve of the Battle * Chapter 14: Unveiling * Chapter 15: Reckoning Relationships Your Character Nadia is your character's cousin. She recommended you to try out the matchmaking service. In Book 1, Chapter 7, you can choose to take her to a self-defense class to help her get over Steve (premium choice). If you recruit Steve and he reunites with Nadia, she asks Your Character to be her Maid/Man of Honor in the Finale. Damien Nazario Damien is one of her best friends. They've known each other for four years. They met when she and Your Character hired him to track down an obsessive fan who was sending her explicit drawings. Damien is very protective of her, and in Book 1, Chapter 10, he realizes why Your Character calls her a "precious cinnamon roll". He also calls her adorable, but weird, after Nadia threatens to kill him if he said she were cute. Steve Tennyson Steve is Nadia's (most recent) boyfriend. They met through a matchmaking service called Eros, before the events of Book 1 take place. They move in together, throwing a housewarming party in Book 1, Chapter 3. However, at the end of Chapter 5, he breaks up with her through a note. They reunite in Chapter 15, and dependent on your diamond choice, he either remains with her through the end of Book 1 and throughout Book 2, or stays behind with Eros and they are only reunited in Book 2, Chapter 4. If you have recruited him, you unlock a scene in the series finale where he proposes to Nadia. If you haven't recruited him, he will ask Nadia to visit Paris together instead. Gallery Other Looks Nadia makeover.png|Makeover Nadia Full View.png|Full View Nadia Makeover Full View.png|Makeover Full View Nadia - Gala.jpg|Gala Nadia - Gala.png|Gala Outfit Full View Miscellaneous PartofthePMGang'sGroupTextConversation.png|Some of the PM Gang in their Group Text Chain Steve's Engagement Ring for Nadia in PM2 Ch. 15.png|Steve's engagement for Nadia in PM 2 Finale Painting Decoration.png|One of Nadia's paintings in Los Angeles gallery Joelle's Painting.png|One of Nadia's paintings Trivia * She appears to resemble actress Gugu Mbatha-Raw. * While Your Character has an apartment in Brooklyn, her apartment is in Manhattan. * She has a Master of Fine Arts degree, which is very proud of. * According to Never Have I Ever played in Book 1, Chapter 13: ** Nadia has never failed a test. ** Her favorite subject in college is color theory, as there are no right or wrong answers. ** She once went skinny-dipping in a family-friendly hotel and almost got herself and Your Character, whom she asked to guard the door because of disagreement, kicked out. ** She once ran away from home because she was forbidden from dating a shady musician, who was eventually shipped to an English boarding school. Not having heard of his whereabouts firsthand while having packed up and waiting at the station, Nadia had since then resented him "with the burning passion of a thousand suns". * Her favorite food is chocolate-covered marshmallows, which Steve buys her everyday and are stuffed in her kitchen cabinet in an "obsessive amount" along with other sweets. * If you choose to take her to a self-defense class in Chapter 7, it is revealed that if enraged enough, Nadia can hip-throw a full-grown man from behind. ** This and other skills she and Your Character learned will be used later in Chapter 9. * She is mentioned and shown to be a stress eater, one of her favorites being sugar cookies. * Nadia shares the same surname as Ben Park from the LoveHacks series. * The name Nadia is of Slavic, Arabic and Persian origin, which means "hope" (Slavic) or "spring" (Arabic) or "dew" (Persian). * In Book 2, Chapter 1, it is revealed that she used to watch anime and therefore can understand Japanese. * In Book 2, Chapter 7, Your Character and Damien are able to mention that she categorizes her bath bombs according to color and sizzle levels. ** In the same chapter, she decides to head back to New York to pursue her art career. She and Steve will rejoin the group a few chapters later after seeing Harley with President Thompson on television. * In Book 2, Chapter 15, it is revealed that she funded all the travels. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Perfect Match' Characters Category:Playing Cupid